Wings of the Past
by DevilChild13
Summary: A boy living in a time of lies, secrets and fear. Innocence stolen when he came into this word. Trust forever beyond his reach. All hope of relief from the pain shattered. This boy has the power to change the world but will it be for better or worse? HOLD
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Setting:** Years 1-7

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Pansy/Ginny, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did then it would be messed up beyond belief. Though I do own Shiro and Zayne and the plot idea. This is my second Harry Potter fan fiction so please tell me what you think of it. Flames will be ignored.

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

"_**Parsletongue"**_

_***'Thought Talking'***_

**Prologue: A New Start**

This is it. This is when it will all end and one side will win and the other is destroyed. It's ironic that his war shall end where it all began over fifty years ago. When this is over I doubt Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will still be in one piece. I highly doubt it's in one piece now. This is the final battle of a war that has been dragging on for longer then I care to keep track of. This battle is going to make or break all those who participate in the war; past and present. The future of the entire Wizarding World rests on the outcome of this very battle.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a spell flew past my head and hit the wall behind me. I sent a nonverbal curse at the Light wizard who had attacked me and watched in sadistic pleasure as they fell to the floor writhing in pain. I suddenly felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck and then someone was trying to get through my Occulmency shields. I dropped my shields without hesitating for I already knew who was trying to gain access to my thoughts.

_***'I thought I told you to be careful, Shiro,'***_ a cold voice sounded in my head. The voice sent shivers down my spine but I didn't let it distract me from the fight I was engaged in.

_***'I apologize Tom,'***_ I thought as I deflected a curse that was sent at me. I countered with a curse of my own before continuing, _***'I was lost in thought. It won't happen again.'***_

_***'See to it that it doesn't,'***_ I could literally feel his satisfaction at my answer. Feelings of concern, worry, and love came across his end of our link and his next words, combined with the shocking onslaught of foreign emotions from him, almost drove me to tears of happiness. _***'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Shiro. Please be careful.'***_

_***'I will be Tom,'***_ I promised. _***'I love you,'***_ I told him before I blocked off my mind once more. I don't know why I said that. I had promised myself that I would never tell him that. Tom couldn't possibly return my feelings. He's _the_ Dark Lord Voldemort, he can't love. Even if he could there was no way he could ever love someone like me. I mean I'm ridiculously short for my age, I'm an albino, I space out all the time, and I don't even think my _parents_ like me very much.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone pulling me out of the way of a curse this time. I really have to stop doing that in the middle of a battle. I looked up at the person who had pulled me to the side to see a tan young man with iridescent, metallic silver eyes and wine red hair in a braid past his shoulder blades. The back of my neck burned again as I looked at the man in front of me, but I pushed Tom away from my mind harshly. I didn't want to deal with his questions and his jealousy right now.

"**Be more careful Shiro,"** the young man scolded me quietly so only I could hear.

I sighed but nodded all the same. Why was everyone always telling me to be careful? Sure I was really spacey, but I wasn't some three-year-old that needed to be watched all the time. **"Yes Zayne,"** I whispered, knowing he heard me.

Zayne's eyes widened in surprise and he lurched toward me to push me aside. I spun around, wand at the ready, and what I saw made me freeze in shock. A jet of green light was headed straight toward me and I knew there was no way for me to avoid it. I looked past the light to see my mother pointing her wand at me. Hurt, sadness, confusion, anger, and betrayal were the last things I felt before the killing curse hit me and my world went black… permanently.

**~/~/~**

I woke up in what looked to be a brightly lit train station. Confusion was the base of my thoughts as I pushed myself up off the floor. Where was I? How did I get here? I died so how could I possibly be here? What exactly was 'here'?

"**I've been expecting you Shiro Blackwood,"** a monotone voice spoke from somewhere behind me.

I spun around, startled, and saw a man dressed in a black three piece suit sitting on a bench. The man's skin was as pale as mine and his white hair went to his mid-back and was tied in a pony at the nape of his neck. The only physical difference between us was our eyes. The man's eyes were a vibrant, bloody crimson color, while, my own were a dull, almost white pale grey color that made me look blind. Besides that the man could have been my father if I didn't know that the bastard was still at the school fighting.

"**Who are you?"** I asked cautiously.

The man smirked and it set me on edge. The expression didn't look right on a face that looked so much like my own. The smirk looked evil, just like it did on my face. **"I am death, young Shiro,"** the man said, **"But you can call me Conductor."**

"**What is this place?"** I asked while looking around.

"**Why it's a train station my dear boy,"** said Conductor, an amused tone in his voice.

"**I know that,"** I snapped at him annoyed. **"What **_**is **_**this place?"**

"**Call it a crossroads if you want, but this is where you have to choose,"** Conductor said cryptically.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the statement. **"Choose what?"**

"**Where you want to go now,"** Conductor stated matter-of-factly. My eyes widened in shock, but he continued speaking before I could say anything**. "Normally I give people the chance to either become a ghost or to just move on where they will have a chance of being reincarnated, but few ever choose to be ghosts. You interest me young one so I'll give you a choice I have never given to anyone else before. You have three choices: move on to the other side and have a chance at being reincarnated, become a ghost in a ruined world, or be reborn and change everything that has happened."**

My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the last choice he gave me. Surely not even Death could so what he's proposing**. "What's the catch for the third choice?"**

Conductor grinned, showing sharp teeth. **"There is no catch young Shiro, but there are several side effects to the choice. Though, it wouldn't be any fun for me if I told you, now would it? I guess I could be nice and give you a hint so you won't freak out. You'll still have all of your memories from this life so be careful when you're older and don't slip up."**

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement.** "Alright, I'll take the third choice."** Conductors grin widened and a black train pulled up out of nowhere. I turned and started to walk toward the train.

"**Oh and Shiro,"** Conductor spoke up. I stopped, my left foot on the step to the train and my hand holding the railing. I looked over my shoulder to look at the grinning man. **"Watch your footing with what you say in your next life. I don't want to see you any sooner then I plan to."** I raised an eyebrow but nodded and stepped onto the train.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro, Pansy/Ginny, Remus/Fenrir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Shiro, Zayne and the plot idea. I redid the prologue because I wanted to rewrite this story. If you get confused with why it's so different then you can read the new prologue.

**Warnings:** This contains yaoi which is guy on guy. If you don't like then don't read. It will also have yuri later on which is girl on girl. Again, if you don't like then don't read. There is an underage relationship so go back now if you don't like.

**"Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"_Parsletongue"_**

_***'Thought Talking'***_

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

When I opened my eyes again everything seemed so big and unfamiliar. I was wrapped up snugly in a soft dark green blanket in a dark oak crib. It took me a minute to remember everything that had happened to me and exactly why everything seemed so big. To my surprise, when the memory of being killed by my mother came to me, I started crying.

Footsteps hurried down the hall and the door to my room was thrown open. To my shock a younger and saner looking Bellatrix hurried over to me. She lifted me out of the crib and cradled me securely against her bosom. She started to rock me in a strangely comforting manner, but I still couldn't stop crying.

Bellatrix quickly left the room I was in and I think she went down stairs but I couldn't be sure. She entered a sitting room that looked similar to the one in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Was I in Sirius' house? I didn't have time to think as I was handed off to someone else. Strong arms held me protectively and a soothing voice cooed comforting words to me to try and calm me down. When I finally stopped crying I looked up at the person holding me and was surprised to see Severus Snape looking down at me.

**"I think he wanted his mommy is all,"** I heard Bellatrix tease Severus. Severus glowered at the woman but said nothing. That's when it registered that Bellatrix had called Severus my mommy. Okay now that was just a bit weird even by my standards, and I've seen some pretty weird things.

My stomach growled and my confusion at the situation was forgotten for the moment in favor of my hunger. I started crying again and Severus instantly turned his attention to me. Bellatrix hurried off after Severus said something that I didn't hear. She came back after a few minutes and handed something to Severus. I stopped crying when something rubbery was placed in my mouth. I started sucking on the rubber thing on instinct and milk poured down my throat without hindrance.

Severus smiled down at me lovingly and sat down on the couch as he fed me. It felt strange having to depend on other people to live, but I guess it would be unavoidable. I was a baby again after all. I guess it wouldn't be too bad being raised by Severus and whoever my dad was. I couldn't be exactly sure as to who had sired me but I had a pretty good idea as to who it was from the house I was in.

After a few minutes I heard the front door open and close and then footsteps coming toward the living room. The couch shifted as someone sat down beside Severus and whomever it was leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. The man with long wavy black hair looked down at me and grinned. I honestly wasn't too surprised to see Sirius Black smiling down at me, fatherly affection shining in his silver eyes.

**"How is he?"** Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

**"He's fine, Sirius,"** Severus said, smiling down at me as well. **"He was hungry so I gave him a bottle, obviously. I'll change him later when he's done."**

**"He cried when he woke up and didn't stop until I gave him to Severus,"** Bellatrix added with a smirk. **"He probably only wanted his mommy."**

Sirius looked at Severus at that and his eyes softened with love for the man next to him. **"He looks just like you, Severus,"** he told the other raven haired male.

Severus blushed slightly in embarrassment but smiled at Sirius with the same love and affection in his eyes. **"You're lying,"** he said gently. **"His eyes are the same shape as yours and he has your wavy hair. He also has your nose."**

**"Those are only small things,"** Sirius protested. **"He has your face and demeanor."**

**"He looks like both of you,"** Bellatrix said with a note of finality.

Sirius suddenly took my bottle from me and stood up. **"I'll go get him another bottle. He is a Black and he probably eats like one to,"** he said with a smirk. Severus nodded and Sirius left the room. He came back shortly and Severus gave me my second bottle.

There was suddenly a knock on the front door and Bellatrix went to go see who it could be. She entered the room shortly after, her face drawn and fear in her eyes. **"Sirius, Severus, the Dark Lord is here and he wants to see Shiro,"** she said right before Tom walked in behind her.

Sirius stood up and moved to block me and Severus from Tom's view. **"No. I don't want that man anywhere near my son,"** he said firmly while glaring at Tom.

**"Sirius, please, we have no choice,"** Severus muttered pleadingly.

Sirius sighed and nodded reluctantly. He moved aside and Severus stood up from the couch. Tom walked toward Severus and took me from him gently. He stepped away from Severus, holding me securely with one arm as he held my bottle with his other hand. This Tom wasn't the same one I remembered. This Tom looked handsome with black hair to his shoulders, pale milky skin, and crimson red eyes. This Tom actually looked human.

My stomach suddenly felt funny and I stopped drinking. When Tom realized this he removed the bottle from my mouth. This wasn't the best thing for him to do, for when he did I turned my head and threw up on him. Tom's face scrunched up in disgust at the white vomit on his black robes. I started crying again and Severus moved forward, snatching me from Tom quickly.

Tom cast a silent cleaning charm on his robes and the vomit disappeared. Sirius took my bottle from Tom and hurried into the kitchen. Severus tried to get me to calm down while Sirius did something in the kitchen. When he came back he gave my bottle to Severus who tried to give it to me. I turned my head to each side, trying to avoid the bottle he was trying to give me.

**"Shiro please, daddy put a potion in your milk to help with your stomach. It'll make you better,"** Sirius said desperately.

I looked up at Severus and let him put the bottle in my mouth. I started drinking the milk and it tasted a little funny. My stomach ache went away and I resumed drinking with renewed vigor. Severus gave a relieved sigh and slumped onto the couch in relief. Sirius sat next to him and ran a hand through his black hair.

**"We knew there was a fifty-fifty chance this would happen since I'm lactose-intolerant,"** Sirius told Tom when he saw the mans raised eyebrow. **"It would basically be trial and error to see if Shiro was to."**

Tom nodded and reached out to take me from Severus. Severus hesitated but handed me over to Tom again. The feel of Tom's heartbeat against my small body started to lull me to sleep as Tom held me against his chest. _**"Goodnight my little snake,"**_ Tom whispered to me in parsletongue before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro, Pansy/Ginny, Remus/Fenrir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Shiro, Zayne and the plot idea. I redid the prologue because I wanted to rewrite this story. If you get confused with why it's so different then you can read the new prologue.

**Warnings:** This contains yaoi which is guy on guy. If you don't like then don't read. It will also have yuri later on which is girl on girl. Again, if you don't like then don't read. There is an underage relationship so go back now if you don't like.

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**"Parsletongue"**_

_***'Thought Talking'***_

Should I change the pairings or are they okay? Please message me or put your answer in a review.

**Chapter 2: Family**

It has been a while since I first officially met Tom; little over a year to be exact. I've already started walking around a bit and I can talk somewhat. I drive Severus and Sirius crazy with worry and annoy the heck out of Kreacher with the messes I make. I know that it has to be close to when Tom 'dies' since it's almost Halloween.

Right now Sirius is on the couch taking a nap, tired out from playing with me earlier. Severus is at Hogwarts teaching, which both Sirius and I didn't like, but Severus was allowed to come home for a few days and that made me happy. I never really got to see my 'mommy' much because of school, but I at least got to spend time with him on breaks and holidays.

Kreacher is supposed to be watching me since Sirius was sleeping and I'm just a baby. Normally Bellatrix or Walburga would watch me, but they had both gone shopping or something so Kreacher got stuck with watching me. I waddled into the kitchen and then promptly fell on my ass in the middle of the floor. I tried to get up but fell down again. I tried this several more times, only to fall down each time. Finally, I gave up and decided to crawl.

I crawled over to the cabinet and sat on the floor by the door. I tried to open the door but it stayed closed. It was like it was stuck or something, but I knew that wasn't true because I had watched earlier when Sirius had gotten something out of there. Oh right, there was a child safety charm on all of the cabinets, drawers, doors, etc. so I couldn't get in them. It was amazing how curious toddlers were. They always wanted to put everything in their mouths to find out what they were. I knew I wasn't supposed to do this but I just couldn't help it.

I heard the front door open and close and knew that Bellatrix and Walburga were back. I crawled out of the kitchen and into the entry hall where Walburga was asking Kreacher where I was. I smiled widely, showing my four, small front teeth, and crawled over to Walburga. I stopped at her feet and she didn't notice me until I tugged on the bottom of her robes.

**"Gamma!" **I said happily. Walburga Black looked down at me and smiled a true smile. She bent down and picked me up, holding me protectively against her bosom. I grabbed onto her robes with my pale, little hands to make sure I wouldn't fall. Bellatrix smiled at me and I waved at her. **"Au' Bewa!"** I greeted with a smile.

**"Hey little guy. What've you been up to while we were gone?" **teased Bellatrix while ruffling my already messy white hair.

**"Shiro where's daddy?" **Walburga asked me in a baby voice. At first I had hated it when people spoke to me like that but now I'm used to it. I know they didn't mean to and that it was just how everybody talked to babies.

I twisted and pointed at the living room where I knew Sirius was taking a nap. Walburga and Bellatrix entered the living room to see Sirius sprawled out over the couch, his head on a pillow that was resting on one of the armrests. I laughed at the sight my daddy made while Bellatrix giggled and Walburga shook her head at her son.

**"Man you sure did tire him out didn't you Shiro?" **asked Bellatrix with a grin.

**"Dada asweep!" **I exclaimed, pointing at Sirius. Bellatrix burst out laughing while Walburga smiled in amusement.

**"Bella wake up Sirius while I go get Shiro something to eat," **Walburga said to the younger woman. Bellatrix nodded and Walburga walked into the kitchen. While my grandma was preparing a bottle for me I heard Sirius shout from the living room. He yelled some colorful words at Bella while the woman laughed loudly. **"Sirius watch your language with a baby in the house!" **Walburga yelled at her eldest son.

**"Sorry mother," **Sirius called back sheepishly.

Sirius and Bellatrix entered the kitchen when Walburga gave me a bottle full of warm soy milk. Sirius walked over and took me gently from his mother. He cradled me in his arms and smiled when my eyes started drooping.

**"I'll go put this little guy down for a nap," **Sirius told the two women. He yawned widely and then gave a lopsided grin. **"Think I might get some more sleep myself. He tired me out today while you guys were shopping."**

**"Yeah just wait until Severus gets here," **Bellatrix said with a smirk, **"He'll be bouncing off the walls when his mommy comes home for Halloween."**

**"I can handle that," **Sirius said to her. **"It's some of the only family time we get when Severus is at school."**

I didn't hear anymore of their conversation as I fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

-/-/-

Today was Halloween and my family was gathered in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus held me on his lap while he spoke with Walburga, Sirius, and Bellatrix. This was one of the few times we got to spend time together as a family when Severus was at Hogwarts teaching potions. Severus worked while Sirius was a stay-at-home dad and worked a part time job. Walburga didn't mind her oldest son and his husband living with her since it gave her plenty of time to spend with me, her grandson.

There was suddenly a frantic knocking on the front door and the four adults fell silent. Walburga stood and left the room to see who could possibly be at the door this late at night. Walburga returned soon after with a harassed looking Remus Lupin following closely behind her. Remus was holding a small baby wrapped in a white blanket and I knew it was one Harry James Potter. Sirius, Severus, and Bellatrix stood quickly at the sight of the worried looking werewolf who looked like he was about to collapse.

Bellatrix moved forward quickly and took the sleeping babe out of Remus' arms carefully. Sirius hurried to his friend and led him to the couch. He made Remus sit down before his shaking legs gave out on him. Sirius knelt down in front of the distraught werewolf and looked up at him with concerned grey eyes.

**"Remus what's wrong?" **Sirius asked worriedly.

An uncomfortable and tense silence filled the room for several long moments before Remus found his voice. **"They're dead Sirius! He killed them!" **Remus managed to choke out, his voice heavy with unshed tears.

**"Who's dead Remus?"** Sirius asked quietly, afraid of the answer. **"Who killed them?" **

**"James, Lily, and Tom!"** Remus gasped out. Sirius's face paled but Remus continued before he could say anything. **"Dumbledore killed them Sirius! He killed then when Lily** **and James wouldn't give him Harry. Tom tried to save him but got struck by a killing curse Dumbledore had aimed at Harry. Dumbledore placed some type of spell or curse on Harry and I got there before he could take the boy."**

**"Why would Dumbledore kill them?" **Sirius asked confused after a few more long moments of silence. **"What would he want with Harry?"**

**"I don't know Sirius, I don't know," **Remus murmured quietly. **"I didn't think Dumbledore was capable of such a thing."**

**"The old man is manipulative and will stop at nothing to get what he wants: power," **Severus spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him. **"He'll come after you Remus and he will kill you if he has to to get to Harry. You need to go to Fenrir and tell him what happened-"**

**"No!"** Remus interrupted worriedly. He leapt to his feet and Sirius stood, moving to stand beside his husband quickly. **"I can't go to Fenrir with this. If Dumbledore finds me Fenrir and the rest of the pack will do whatever they can to protect me and I won't let them risk their lives like that. I can't loose my pack Severus. I just can't. I'll go abroad and hide from Dumbledore for as long as I can if it means keeping them safe."**

**"Remus you can't do that to them!" **Sirius protested. **"Just think what your disappearance will do to Fenrir."**

**"I know what it will do to him Padfoot, but I can't loose him. I think I can handle being away for awhile but I just couldn't handle it if he died because of me."** Remus said, tears now flowing freely down his face.

Walburga couldn't take the sight of the pain the three men and her niece were in and spoke up finally. **"Remus you can stay at the Lestrange mansion in Russia if it is alright with Bellatrix,"** she said firmly, drawing attention to herself. **"You are under the Black family's protection so Dumbledore will not be able to find you or touch you while you are there. You are Shiro's godfather and one of Sirius' closest friends so I would be happy to assist you in your time of need." **

Remus nodded and looked at Walburga gratefully. **"Thank you Walburga. I am very grateful for your help,"** he said sincerely, his voice quiet.

**"Come on lets go," **Bellatrix said to Remus. He nodded before looking at Sirius.

**"If you can, please tell Fenrir I'm sorry and that I love him," **Remus said quietly, one last tear rolling down his cheek.

Sirius nodded in silent agreement and hugged his friend tightly. Remus returned the tight embrace before pulling back. He hugged Severus gently but firmly because the potions master still had me in his arms. Remus kissed my forehead gently before taking Harry from Bellatrix. He nuzzled Harry's messy black hair gently and affectionately before handing the small sleeping baby to Sirius. Sirius rocked Harry gently as Remus followed Bellatrix out of the house of Black.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but I got stuck in the middle of the chapter and just got it done. It's not betad so any mistakes are my own and i apologize for any mistakes before hand.

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro, Pansy/Ginny, Remus/Fenrir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Shiro, Zayne and the plot idea. I redid the prologue because I wanted to rewrite this story. If you get confused with why it's so different then you can read the new prologue.

**Warnings:** This contains yaoi which is guy on guy. If you don't like then don't read. It will also have Yuri later on which is girl on girl. Again, if you don't like then don't read. There is an underage relationship so go back now if you don't like. AU, OCCness, Evil! Dumbledore, Slytherin! Harry.

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**_"Parsletongue"_**

_***'Thought Talking'***_

**Chapter3: Reunited**

I hated Dumbledore. That was the first thought that crossed my mind when I got my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday. I had received a letter from Durmstrang Institute only minutes before the owl with my Hogwarts letter arrived. I had been looking forward to going to Durmstrang when I turned eleven, but I knew that Severus would most likely make me go to Hogwarts where he could keep an eye on me.

I looked up at the aforementioned potions master who was sitting on my left at the small four person dining table. Harry sat across from me, staring with surprised emerald green eyes. The seat on my right was empty just as it had been since we had gotten the house when Harry and I were three. Sirius had been arrested and sent to Azkaban under suspicion of telling Tom where Harry's parents were hiding and for killing Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't even given a trial to try and prove his innocence and it had caused bad blood between our family and Dumbledore.

**"Daddy can I go to Durmstrang please? I don't want to go to Hogwarts if that monster is still controlling it,"** I said, my voice muffled by the black head scarf I wore.

**"Shiro you know I don't want you to go to school so far away from home,"** Severus said, giving me a pointed look.

**"But daddy I can't even stand to be in that mans presence after what he did to Harry and Papa,"** I argued. **"Besides there can't be much more I can learn at Hogwarts after practically growing up there after Grandma died. May she rest in piece."** I said the last part while crossing myself with my gloved right hand.

Severus gave a resigned sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose between his eyes. **"Alright you can go, but if Harry doesn't get a letter from Durmstrang then both of you will be going to Hogwarts in September,"** he said with a note of finality.

Harry and I smiled broadly and we stood to hug Severus tightly. **"Thank you daddy,"** I said quietly. Severus smiled and hugged both of us, squeezing us once before releasing his hold on us. Harry and I straightened up and sat back in our seats.

Harry started to eat his breakfast again while I went back to my book. I normally didn't eat breakfast because of my condition but I sat with my family despite that. Meal times were always strictly family times and nothing could keep me from the table if it was breakfast or dinner time. That was something Walburga had ingrained in my head from a young age and nothing could ever change that.

The comfortable silence surrounding our little kitchen was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the front door. Harry, Severus, and I all looked up at each other in confusion at the sound. Nobody ever came to our house since we lived in a muggle neighborhood. Wizards didn't like being among muggles which was why Severus had purchased a house in a muggle neighborhood.

The only ones who knew where we lived were the Malfoy's and Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't come by our house and it couldn't be the Malfoy's because they usually sent a letter to tell us when they would be coming by. There was another knock on the door but it was harder this time. The person at the door was obviously getting annoyed that we weren't answering the door.

**"Stay here,"** Severus said quietly to Harry and me. He stood and left the room to answer the door. When the door opened there was an angry growl and then a loud thud as something - or someone - hit the wall.

Harry and I stood up sharply, our chairs scrapping against the tile floor loudly. We bounded from the room and into the hall to see a furious Fenrir Greyback holding a surprised and shocked Severus against the wall.

**"Where is he!?"** Fenrir snarled angrily at Severus. I could hear the underlying pain and desperation in the werewolf's voice, and I knew he was referring to Remus.

**"He's not here Fenrir. I don't know where he is,"** Severus said carefully, trying not to anger the alpha werewolf more.

The anger disappeared from Fenrir's face and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He released Severus' robes and staggered back into the opposite wall. Severus closed the front door while I hurried to Fenrir's side before he fell. I helped Fenrir into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands.

**"Why? Why did he leave? What did I do that would make him leave for ten years? I thought he was happy with me. I tried so hard to make him happy. Why would he leave?"** Fenrir whimpered softly, his voice almost a sob.

**"Fenrir, he didn't want to leave,"** Severus told the distraught werewolf quietly. Fenrir's head snapped up to look at Severus with surprised, wide amber eyes. **"He brought Harry to Sirius and I after Dumbledore killed Harry's parents. He had to go into hiding from Dumbledore and didn't want to endanger you or the pack. He loves you Fenrir and can't bare the thought of loosing you." **

**"But why wouldn't he tell me any of this? I've been searching for him all this time and he could have contacted me. I don't understand,"** Fenrir said quietly. My chest clenched painfully at the sadness and pain in his voice and I wondered how bad the pain must be for him.

**"He couldn't tell you this Fenrir because he wouldn't have had the strength to leave if he saw you one last time. He hasn't even contacted us in all this time. We used to know where he was but after my grandmother died – may she rest in piece – he disappeared. We haven't heard from him since,"** I said softly, my voice muffled by my head scarf. By the look in his eyes I knew he heard me perfectly and I felt pity for such a great wolf. Nobody should have to go through the pain he was in right now.

Fenrir suddenly stood up and cleared his face of all emotion. The werewolf looked at Severus and gave a curt nod. **"Thank you for telling me all of this and I apologize for my earlier aggression. I'll continue looking for Remus but if you ever see him please tell him I'm waiting for him. I've been waiting for him for ten years and I will continue to wait until either I find him or he comes back to me. Remus once told me that if you love something you have to let it go and if it comes back it's yours but if not then it was never yours to begin with. Goodbye and thank you for helping me."** With that Fenrir strode quickly out of the room and left the house. I knew we all felt for the werewolf and would do anything to help him.

**-/-/-**

**Five years later**

Harry and I are now sixteen years old and Severus finally talked us into going to Hogwarts. With Tom back in power for two years now he wanted us where he could watch us. Dumbledore would stop at nothing to kill Tom, and Severus was worried about us. He was pretending to be Dumbledore's spy but was really Toms spy, and he worried that Dumbledore would hurt us to hurt him if he ever found out.

Harry was happy to be going to school with Draco, but I didn't want to go there at all. I had protested going to Hogwarts for two years but there was nothing I could do when Tom insisted I go. I almost killed him for that one. Why would he want me to go to a school that was controlled by his enemy? Nagini was furious with her master when she heard it and I had to stop myself from laughing at the curses she was practically screaming at him. In the end it was arranged that Harry and I would go to Hogwarts as sixth years and be sorted after the first years.

That's how we came to be sitting on the Hogwarts Express on our way to Hogwarts. Harry was doing a word search book he had purchased in muggle London a week ago and I was reading a book. Our trunks sat on the luggage rack above us along with Harries owl Hedwig and my cat Shadow. There was also an empty cage on the luggage rack but that was because Nagini was stretched out over the seat Harry and I were sitting on. Nagini had refused to stay with Tom if he was sending me to Hogwarts and so she was coming with us to keep an eye on me.

Harry and I looked up from our books when the compartment door slid open. I was surprised to see Zayne and Luna standing at the door and once again was thankful for my headscarf. It wouldn't do well to have an expression of surprise on a new kids face when they see two people they aren't supposed to know.

**"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full,"** Zayne said politely.

**"Yeah sure,"** Harry said.

Zayne and Luna entered the compartment and sat down on the seat across from us. Zayne eyed Nagini cautiously and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I knew for a fact that Zayne was terrified of snakes ever since he was bitten by one when he was five. No wait. I didn't know if that had happened in this time, but judging by the look of fear in Zayne's eyes when Nagini raised her head, I guess it did.

**"Her name is Serpena and she won't hurt you unless you annoy her or hurt me or my brother,"** I said to Zayne. Nagini and I had agreed that I would call her by a false name while in Hogwarts so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. **"My name is Shiro by the way."**

**"My name is Harry. The snowy owl is Hedwig and she's mine and the cat is Shadow and he's Shiro's."** Harry said to the two.

**"I'm Zayne Youngblood and this is Luna Lovegood,"** Zayne said.

**"It's nice to meet you,"** Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Harry nodded and I tuned out the rest of their conversation after that. Nagini fell asleep on my lap while I read my book and Harry talked with Luna and Zayne. When we were nearing Hogsmeade the three changed into their robes. Harries were just black since we weren't sorted yet and Zayne and Luna were in Ravenclaw. I didn't bother changing because I was already wearing black robes. I put Nagini in her cage and I knew she wasn't happy about it but there was nothing I could do about it. When the train stopped we got off with the rest of the students and took a carriage to the castle.

'_Get ready for a year in hell Shiro. It's going to be worse the second time around. I just know it,'_ I thought as we neared the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro, Pansy/Ginny, Remus/Fenrir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Shiro, Zayne and the plot idea. I redid the prologue because I wanted to rewrite this story. If you get confused with why it's so different then you can read the new prologue.

**Warnings:** This contains yaoi which is guy on guy. If you don't like then don't read. It will also have Yuri later on which is girl on girl. Again, if you don't like then don't read. There is an underage relationship so go back now if you don't like. AU, OCCness, Evil! Dumbledore, Slytherin! Harry.

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**_"Parsletongue"_**

_***'Thought Talking'***_

Sorry for the long wait on the update. I kept trying to figure out how to write this and then I was too lazy to actually do it. This chapter will be from Harry's, Dumbledore's, and Snape's POVs just so I can try something new. The first few chapters were from Shiro's point of view so I could establish the beginning of the fan fiction and give you some info you would have needed so you wouldn't be confused.

**Chapter 4: Sorting**

Shiro and I stood outside the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to call us in after all of the first years were sorted. We would be in sixth year, but since we are transfer students from Durmstrang we would need to be sorted after the new students and before the feast. I shifted restlessly and wrung my hands in front of me nervously. I was never any good with crowds and the fact that Draco would be watching me didn't help. A firm hand settled on my shoulder and I looked to see Shiro looking at me from behind his dark glasses. Even though his face was completely hidden I could tell he was concerned about me.

**"I'm fine Shiro,"** I said quietly. **"It's just nerves."**

**"You'll be fine Ry. Dragon won't let anybody hurt you,"** Shiro said comfortingly. His normally quiet voice was muffled by his head scarf and he was almost impossible to understand. I could understand him perfectly since I grew up with him, but I knew most people here wouldn't be able to tell what he was saying.

**"That's not why I'm nervous Ro. It's all those _people_ that make me nervous. Plus, Draco will be there staring at me when I'm being sorted,"** I complained. Shiro chuckled and ruffled my already messy brown hair. I laughed and swatted his hand away. No matter what mood I was in Shiro could always get me to laugh.

**"And now that all of the First Years are sorted I would like to welcome two new transfer students from Durmstrang Institute. They will be in Sixth Year and I would like for all of you to welcome them kindly. May I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts' wonderful halls Mr. Shiro Black and Mr. Harry Potter!"** Dumbledore said from inside the Great Hall.

'_Well it's now or never,'_ I thought before Shiro and I entered the Great Hall.

**~/~/~**

**"And now that all of the first years are sorted I would like to welcome two new transfer students from Durmstrang Institute. They will be in sixth year and I would like for all of you to welcome them kindly. May I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts' wonderful halls Mr. Shiro Black and Mr. Harry Potter!"** I said cheerily to the students and teachers in the Great Hall.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry and Shiro walked in. Finally I had the two boys with in my grasp after waiting fifteen long years for them. I was unbelievably angry when the two boys didn't show up for first year but I couldn't fire Severus because that would be too suspicious. Now all those years of waiting have paid off and the boys are finally in the halls of Hogwarts.

The boys stopped in front of the raised platform Minerva stood on beside the stool with the Sorting Hat atop it. Shiro walked up to Minerva without prompting and sat on the stool once she had removed the Sorting Hat. Shiro sat on the stool and Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on his head. I didn't know what the Sorting Hat saw in Shiro's head but whatever it was it must have made sorting the boy very hard. Shiro sat on the stool for almost a full five minutes before the Sorting Hat finally chose his house.

**"SLYTHERIN!"** the Sorting Hat called out. The Slytherin table burst into cheers and Shiro stood, removing the Sorting Hat from his head. He handed it to Minerva before walking to the Slytherin table and proceeding to sit next to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry walked up to Minerva and sat on the stool. Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on top of Harry's head, obscuring his shaggy dark brown hair. Harry sat there for almost three minutes before the Sorting Hat decided on his House. **"GRYFFINDOR!"** The Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheering and Harry slid off of the stool. A frown turned his lips down for only a second before the young boy lost all trace of emotion. He handed the Sorting Hat back to Minerva and then went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione Granger and across from Ron Weasley.

Everything was going how I planned it except for Shiro entering Slytherin. That will arise problems but I can work around it. Severus will be difficult to deal with but I knew how to handle him. I didn't want to stoop as low as I knew I would have to if Severus became a problem while the boys were here at Hogwarts. Tom would fall by Harry's hands and then I would kill Harry and Shiro would kill himself after the death of his mate. I only needed to keep Shiro away from Voldemort before he could be told of his status as Voldemort's mate.

**~/~/~**

**"And now that all of the first years are sorted I would like to welcome two new transfer students from Durmstrang Institute. They will be in sixth year and I would like for all of you to welcome them kindly. May I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts' wonderful halls Mr. Shiro Black and Mr. Harry Potter!"** Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall happily, his eyes twinkling happily.

God how I despised that old man. I couldn't believe I was letting my sons anywhere near that maniac, but I was worried about them. With them going to school in Bulgaria it would be hard for me to make sure they were alright. The Dark Lord agreed with me on the argument and made Shiro agree to attend the last two years at Hogwarts. Shiro hated Dumbledore even more than I did for taking away his father.

Sirius shouldn't be in Azkaban right now and he should have been allowed to watch his sons grow up. Dumbledore took Sirius away from us and ruined our lives just because of his thirst for power and control. Harry wouldn't have tolerated going to Hogwarts if Draco wasn't here but Shiro couldn't even tolerate the very idea of being here with the wizard who stole his father from his family without a regret.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a shout of Slytherin from the Sorting Hat. I looked to see Shiro walking toward the Slytherin table and my lips twitched upward slightly in pride. Oh Sirius would get a kick out if this if he could see it. His son going into Slytherin just like the rest of the Black and Prince families always did. The hat called out Gryffindor and I had to stop myself from grinning. I thought Harry would wind up in Gryffindor considering his parents and god father had all been in the house. Sirius would love this if he was here to see it. Oh Merlin how I missed him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Wings of the Past

**Book:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Ron/Zayne, Pansy/Ginny, Severus/Sirius, Tom/Shiro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did then it would be messed up beyond belief. Though I do own Shiro and Zayne and the plot idea. This is my second Harry Potter fan fiction so please tell me what you think of it. Flames will be ignored.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**"Parseltongue"**_

_***"Thought Talking"***_

Some parts of the potions class are directly from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I own nothing from the book.

**Chapter 5: Past**

_I'm seven years old and Severus brought Harry and I to Hogwarts with him. Sirius has been in prison for almost a full six years now. For the past four years Severus has us to work with him since Bellatrix is in prison and Walburga is dead. Severus is teaching a class and Harry is watching McGonnogall teach one. I was walking calmly around the school grounds when several sixth year Gryfindor boys spotted me. I started running as they started toward me. Gryfindor's hated Severus and he warned Harry and I to stay away from them if we were alone. I wasn't one to argue with that. I stopped when I neared the Black Lake. I didn't know how to swim yet and there was no where for me to go._

_The Gryfindor's surrounded me and started picking on me. One of them turned my white hair the Gryfindor colors. Then suddenly another one grabbed me. I started struggling, kicking, twisting and trying to hit the teen. Another stunned me and I went still, unable to move. Fear filled me and then suddenly I was flying through the air over the lake. The Gryfindor who had been holding me had thrown me out over the lake. I hit the water hard and immediately went under. The spell lifted as soon as I hit the water and I started flailing my arms and legs, trying to get to the surface. I broke the surface a few times, but my soaked clothes were dragging me down. I could feel my limbs starting to hurt and it was an effort just to stay moving. I managed to take one last large breath before falling under for the last time._

_The water was cold and dark and it just seemed to get worse as I sank further. My lungs were screaming in pain as the need to breath increased. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but my body won. I opened my mouth and water poured down into my lungs. I started coughing and that only made it worse. The edges of my vision started going black and my head hurt like a troll was crushing me. My vision completely went black as I lost consciousness._

_~/~/~/~/~_

_When I opened my eyes again I was once again in the train station. I stood up and grimaced at my wet clothes. Well that outfit was ruined. I looked up when I heard someone chuckle. There sitting on a bench was Conductor. He looked the same as he did last time. There was no difference what so ever. However, now I was seven and soaking wet and much different than how I looked the first time I died._

"_What do you want Conductor?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_I don't want anything, Shiro," Conductor said. "You died. That's all there is."_

"_You said that you didn't want to see me any sooner than you planned to. If that's true than you wanted to see me now," I shot back. Conductor chuckled amused. He waved his hand and a chair appeared several feet across from the bench._

"_Come sit young Shiro," he said. I hesitated but walked over, climbing onto the chair. "How are you doing in your new life?"_

"_Fine," I said. "I have a question though."_

"_What is it, Shiro?" Conductor inquired._

"_Why leave me an albino? It wasn't necessary and it only reminds me of my other life." I crossed my legs and put my hands on my caffs. Conductor leaned back and crossed his right leg over his left, stretching his arms over the back of the bench._

"_You can say that I still wanted to feel connected to my son," he said honestly. I literally fell off of my chair in shock. Conductor leaned forward, putting his elbows on his legs. "Your mother never told you did she? I can take a tangible form and walk among humans. I've done it before, but your mother was the first woman I've ever slept with. I normally stick with men since there's no risk of pregnancy. When she told me she was pregnant I told her who I really was and that I couldn't say. She resents me and most likely wanted to get back at me by killing you, but she hadn't counted on me giving you a choice I was never supposed to give."_

"_Why let me live then? Why not keep me here with you? Why did you let someone else raise me twice!?" My voice ended in an angry shout and I stood up, glaring at Conductor._

"_You weren't ready then and you aren't ready now. Even after living for twenty four years you aren't ready to stay with me. When you're ready I will come for you, but until then you will live with your family. You've been with me for long enough, young Shiro. There are people back in the world of the living that need you more than I do right now," Conductor said._

I jolted upright in my bed, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. I hadn't had that dream for years and I knew it was from being back at Hogwarts. I still wasn't able to go near water without shaking from fear. It's times like these when I'm glad I habitually put silencing charms around my bed. A weight on my legs made me shift my attention to the foot of my bed. Nagini looked right back at me.

_**"Is everything alright Hatchling? You seemed distressed,"**_ she said to me.

_**"I'm fine Nagini. It was only a nightmare of a bad memory,"**_ I said.

_**"My master is concerned for your well being,"**_ Nagini said. **_"He wants to speak with you."_**

_**"Alright,"**_ I said. Nagini's head bobbed up and down in a nod and her eyes turned red showing that Tom had control.

_**"What was scaring you Shiro? Are you in danger?"**_ Tom's voice asked confused.

_**"I'm fine Tom. It was only a nightmare of something that happened almost ten years ago. I'm not in any danger,"**_ I told my older mate.

_**"What was it about?"**_ he asked gently.

_**"I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you when I next see you in person,"**_ I said defiantly.

_**"Good night Shiro,"**_ he said. I knew he wouldn't forget about this, but was trusting me not to lie when we did see each other again.

_**"Night Tom,"**_ I said. He hissed in annoyance my use of his muggle name, but Nagini pushed him out before he could say anything. She settled back down on the bed and I laid back down. It took me awhile, but I finally fell back to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~

The next time I woke up it was from Draco shaking me awake. My blonde haired cousin didn't say anything, just got ready for the day. I showered quickly and dressed in my usual black outfit. Nagini curled up in the middle of my bed and I cast a warming charm over it. She hissed a thank you at me before I left the dorm I now shared with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. We met up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in the common room before going up to breakfast. Toward the end of breakfast Severus passed out our schedules and then we went to class.

Classes proceeded without a hitch mostly until Potions. This year Severus was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Slughorn came out of retirement to teach potions. We had class with the other three houses. I waited for Harry to come in and then pushed him toward Draco who still did not have a partner. Harry blushed slightly but gave me a small smile and started toward Draco. I took a few steps after him and reached out, grabbing Blaise's arm. The black teen looked at me, an annoyed look beneath his indifferent mask.

"Let Harry sit with Draco," I told him. He nodded and I released him. Blaise sat next to Theo and I sat next to a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. She got her things together for class even though Slughorn wasn't in the room yet. Slughorn came in, closing the door behind him and walking to the front of the class room.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. I saw several students sniff interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The students were mostly gathered by house and I saw Zayne sit on the other side of Hermione. The three of us were sitting closest to a gold-colored cauldron. I could faintly smell all of potions through my headscarf, the vapors soaking into the black clothe. My breathing became labored, but I managed to hide it.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. It made me slightly nauseous. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_. ..."

"Sir?" said a red haired Gryffindor, raising his hand.

"Yes, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything. I didn't realize I'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see –"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention … not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts. …"

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with a very battered copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to the red head along with a set of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the table Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Theo sat at. I sat straight and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it. I knew what it was instantly.

Hermione's hand hit the air only seconds after mine did; Slughorn pointed at me.

"It's Veritaserum," I said, my voice muffled by my headscarf.

"Can you remove your headscarf and repeat that m'boy? I can't quite hear you," Slughorn said to me. I reached up and removed my headscarf, placing the black clothe on my lap.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," I said calmly.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Hufflepuff table, "this one here is pretty well known. … Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too … Who can – ?"

Hermione's hand was the fastest once more and I kept mine in my lap.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

I could tell that Harry too had recognized the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron, but did not resent Hermione getting the credit for answering the question. I was proud of my younger brother for letting another student have a chance to answer a question.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here … yes, my boy?" said Slughorn. This time it was Harry's hand that hit the air since I had grabbed both of Hermione's wrists beneath the table. She shot me a sour look and I let go of her wrists.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Harry.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Harry enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I smell cinnamon and fresh paint and –" He turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"My I ask your name, my boy?" said Slughorn, ignoring Harry's embarrassment.

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry Potter?" His voice was shocked and Harry's face instantly closed off. He noticed and looked toward me. "And you my boy?"

"Shiro Black," I answered calmly. Slughorn must have seen the cold look in my eyes because he looked at Hermione.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Zayne, pointing at the small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn. I was certain that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Harry, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Mister Potter?"

"It's liquid luck," said Harry a bit cautiously. "It makes you lucky."

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Even the ones who had previously been talking to their friends were now giving Slughorn their full attention.

"Quite right, take ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed … at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly. Or at least I thought it was Terry Boot.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know … highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally …"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, I thought, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions … sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only … and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_. We have little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

The class all got their supplies and started brewing the potion. Harry and I didn't follow the set recipe, we didn't even need to look at the book. Severus had had us brew this potion before during the summer and had taught us a better way to make it. By the end of the class Harry and I were the only ones who were almost done with the Draught of Living Death. The entire class and Slughorn was stunned.

"Brilliant boys! I never expected to have a tie for the potion. You must tell me who taught you how to make this," Slughorn said.

"Our father, Severus Snape," Harry answered. "He also told us never to go anywhere near the Felix Felicis potion. Neither of us can accept your...prize."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Severus will make an exception this one time." It was clear that Slughorn was trying to persuade Harry into taking the small vial of Felix Felicis he held. I stepped forward and next to Harry, staring Slughorn down.

"No our father will not make an exception. You can speak with him about it, but we will not take the potion. Give it to Hermione; she did much better than anyone else on the potion," I said coldly.

Before Slughorn could say anything else, the class ended and we all got our things together. I wrapped my headscarf back around my head and gathered my things. I left the classroom with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. We all went to lunch and again I didn't eat. I couldn't eat with how brightly lit the Great Hall was. I really hated Dumbledore. He knows about my condition, but he won't make an exception so I can eat breakfast and lunch separate from everybody else. I saw Harry discreetly place food into his bag and I smiled, knowing he was sneaking food for me to eat later. I love my little brother.


End file.
